Vivified: 19-12-2012
Session report for the 19th of December, 2012. The party continues their exploration of the Vivified Labyrinth and finds the seneschal, Neolandus Kalepopolis - losing Jamroar on the way. 'Prelude' The party is getting ready to continue on after a short rest. Melyia Arkona lies dead at their feet, but the party fears that the worst may not yet be over. 'A Mythical Creature' Delving deeper into the labyrinth, the party discovers a long, narrow corridor. Because the corridor is so narrow, the party much go through it in a line. At the end of the corridor is a medium-sized room... with a darksphinx, Sivit, in it. The darksphinx attacks right away with the party caught in the corridor. Even though they knock each other over in the corridor accidently, the party manages to defeat Sivit through skill, luck and a bit of quick thinking. A large door in the room beyond the corridor leads to the throne room of the labyrinth. 'Throne of the Labyrinth' Inside the throne room is a large throne, chains with manacles and a torches on the walls. Xian notices that most of the room (especially the throne itself) is of Vudran architecture. Inside, they find a Sable Company marine, Kurtz, in manacles. The throne room is not huge, but it is large enough for the party to take a short rest after freeing Kurtz. While he is very malnourished and weak from his ordeal, he is still able to tell the party that the seneschal is trapped somewhere else in the labyrinth. He also tells the party that Sivit has been using a switch somewhere on the throne in the room. The party takes a while to find the switch - pressing it causes a loud noise, but nothing appears to happen inside the room. 'Thinking With Portals' The party, joined by Kurtz, further explore the dungeon. They discover a room with four differently coloured, one-way portals and two levers that look distinctly different. Base on his experience with Arcana, Mool concludes that one of the levers makes the portals change destination, and they pull this lever. Having no idea where the different portals lead, the party decides to send Kyeran into one of the portals (chosen randomly) to see if it is two-way. If it is, Kyeran will return right away. If it is not, the party will wait for a while then decide what to do. When Kyeran did not return, the party decides to activate the portal lever again and enter a different portal. They end up at the entrance to the labyrinth (with Kyeran nowhere to be found). Kurtz says that he saw Sivit go through an illusionary wall at the entrance. The party finds the wall, dispels it and walks down a long set of steep steps. 'Wrong Decision' In the meantime, Kyeran is caught in a very small cell. A stange creature, known as a beatific one, is patrolling outside of the cell, but does not immidiately notice Kyeran. Kyeran, as bold and borderline suicidal as he is, decides to attempt to break free of the cell. He does not succeed and Senshiir, the Beatific One, notices him. While he is stuck in the cell, the Senshiir pokes and prods him with an exotic spear, as if playing around with him. 'Room of Pain' The party finds the torture room with the Beatific One standing next to a cell and stabbing something with its spear. As soon as it spots the party, it attacks. Kyeran is fiercely trying to get out of the cell, but cannot break the iron bars. Jamroar manages to steal the keys from Senshiir during the fighting and frees Kyeran. 'Death of a Backstabber' As Kyeran joins the fight, the Beatific One starts to use its different combat skills and many arms to put the hurt on Jamroar. Beating him unconscious, Senshiir turns on Kurtz and attacks him. When Raeland manages to get Jamroar healed back up, the Beatific One turns back on Jamroar and with a chain of critical attacks, Jamroar lies dead at its feet. Fueled by powerful revenge, the party manages to defeat the Beatific One. In the torture room they find the seneschal and frees him from his chains. The party travels back to Blackbird Ranch, bringing Kurtz, the seneschal and the body of Jamroar. Vivified: 19-12-2012